Ungodly Deity
by kimmine47
Summary: The gate opened in 2017, Ginza, Neo-Tokyo. With covetous corporations, megalomaniac nations, the Empire has had realized they have dug their own grave. Connected to this Cyberpunk world, capitalism would gobble up entire Falmart Continent.


Bright lights from the explosion burned the eyes of citizens of the Berlin that day. The heat coming from nuclear explosion melted all living thing's tissue in just a few seconds. Over 122,332 souls have been killed in a nuclear bombing conducted by USSR and USA. The Asian's two greedy empires, Korea and Japan have fallen; retreating from Nanking, Peking, and Manchuria, now these two countries faced the counterattack from allies.

The two devastating world wars have finally ended. With tens of millions of death and loss of the great amounts of the resources, the human race wanted to have long-lasting peace.

Unfortunately, humans are covetous, and thus such peace won't last long; USSR and US started another ideological war, called 'Cold War'. Dividing the world into the east and the west, communism and socialism versus capitalism, the citizens of both sides suffered.

The US made the move first. In 1947, President Jacob passed the law called 'Unlimited Concession regarding Corporations'; basically removing all the laws that impeded corporation, and consequently promoting limitless assistance from the government. To resist such laws, the US citizens started protest all over the nation. The government suppressed protests using the military forces; followed by thousands of deaths of US citizens, the law passed without any resistance from the Senate.

USSR, in return, announced plan called 'Total Eastern Block Reconstruction'. It was a plan to make the quality of life better for USSR while aiding heavy industry to develop further. After the death of Joseph Stalin, the new leader of USSR ignored the first section of the plan; focusing only on the industrial development.

In 1952, the second Russian Revolution started. Millions of citizens marched towards Red Square; losing the control of the public, citizens have killed their own leader by beating him in the Red Square.

Changes have been made at the end of the revolution. Indirect election to the direct election, cancelling the reconstruction plan, and the 'Tribune' system.

Tribune was the special type of the politician elected by people who have 45% lower wealth than average citizens. They had rights to reject all the laws that go against human rights and poor; just like in the Roman Republic. With such system, there were concerns about bribing the Tribune; to prevent it, the politicians of USSR were forced to publicise every list of their belongings to the public. Furthermore, the special department called 'Soviet Bureau of Public' was installed; watching every movement of every politician nationwide, it had deep relations with KGB.

In 1954, Korean Peninsula became diplomatic battlefield; USSR wanted to have Socialist state, while the US backed Japan to establish the capitalist state. In 1955, Korea was divided into two countries based on the 38 parallel line; North and the South. In 1960, South Korean Army crossed the border; the beginning of the Korean War. It lasted 6 years, resulting in the death of 7.8 million Korean civilians. South won, thus Korea was united finally after 6 years of the war. USSR, however, was not concerned of capitalism heading further into their territory; Europe was already in the hands of USSR.

After the shock of Sputnik in 1958, in 1967, year after the Korea War, USSR has sent the first man to the Moon. The US desperately tried to reach the Moon, but suspended by corporations; they rejected to assist government since space race was lost long ago.

1970's was when the tide of the world starting to change; after the establishment of the conglomerate group known as the 'New York Supremacy', US lost their power to restrict corporations and started going downhill. Soon after another conglomerate group known as 'Tokyo Conglomerate Alliance' appeared. Then 'European Alliance' appeared; based on the London, European Alliance was the first conglomerate group to dissolve government -United Kingdom-, in 1974.

Corporations got gigantic, and the power of the governments started to shrink. USSR and its allies, however, had the stable economy and governmental power; USSR realized that the US was not their enemy anymore.

In 1974, with the dissolution of United Kingdom, the Irish Republic fell to the hands of European Alliance. Canada, Mexico, Brazil, Argentina, and Chile fell to the New York Supremacy; while China was swallowed by New York Supremacy, Japan and Korea, however, remained as a powerful government. They used corruption as a defence against Tokyo Conglomerate Alliance; linking the politicians with business tycoons, Japanese and Korean Government was able to suppress corporations.

1983, US was on the verge of destruction; unlike Japan and Korea, US bureaucracy was swallowed by corporate personnel, Washington was on the constant surveillance from the New York Supremacy, and the President of US was assassinated by European Alliance.

In 1985, there were sudden changes in the governmental system in the USSR and the US; however, no details were given to the public.

In 1986, Japan, suffering from the overpopulation, declared 'Mirai Plan'. They changed the name of Tokyo to Neo-Tokyo; removing all the laws restricting scientifically approved constructions while funding and encouraging corporations to build cheap housing in the Neo-Tokyo. Consequently, the unimaginable scale of Neo-Tokyo was established that year; kilometres high skyscrapers that can house over tens of thousands of people built in hundreds, and the world economy started to concentrate in the one city, Neo-Tokyo.

Thus, Neo-Tokyo started developing in an extreme degree; in 1990, Neo-Tokyo was taking up to 78% of total GDP of Japan, 35% of the Japanese population, and shared 34.5% of the world economy. Thus, Japan, established 'Neo-Tokyo Urban Self-Defense Force', or NTUSDF; mainly focusing on the military espionage and counterintelligence, they started to overpower Japanese Government itself.

In 1989, Tokyo Conglomerate Alliance changed its name to Neo-Tokyo Multi-Industry Conglomerates(NTMIC).

In 1991, Berlin Treaty was signed between US and USSR. It was the mark of the end of the Cold War. Absorbing Western Germany into Eastern Germany, US declared New York Supremacy to pay corporation taxes; if they do not obey the government, USSR would use their military forces. It was beginning of the new war; Corporation-Government War.

In 1992, PMC forces from unknown contractors have assaulted Washington; with the destruction of White House, USSR amphibious forces have invaded Washington, and removed PMC forces from the US capital. Simultaneously, NTMIC has started assault in the Neo-Tokyo; in Ginza Complex Construction site, NTUSDF managed to destroy corporate agents.

In 1994, USSR carried surgical strike in Incheon, Korea, to destroy New York Supremacy detachment.

In 1997, USSR invaded Afghanistan and removed European Alliance's detachment.

In 1998, out of 196 countries in the world, only 4 – Japan, Korea, US, USSR – was remaining.

In 1999, except for Washington, New York, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware, and West Virginia, New York Supremacy removed US presence completely. USSR retreated from the US, Afghanistan, and organised their forces.

In 2001, NTUSDF demanded conventional weapons in their arsenal; due to the skyrocketing terrorism in the Kanto Region. NTMIC was suggested as the main cause of the terrorism in the Japan, but the lack of the evidence made Japanese government hesitate. Also since NTUSDF was the biggest SDF in the Japan even with all the JSDF combined, thus the JSDF and the Japanese government, concerning the danger of the possible coup, rejected their demand.

2002, War became stagnant. USSR started researching warp drive.

2017, when the world was yet quiet, in Neo-Tokyo, Japan, an inconceivable occurred; the 'Gate', that connecting two worlds, have appeared on the streets of Ginza.


End file.
